


翔润 | 瞎子

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor





	翔润 | 瞎子

那份资料递到樱井桌面上时已经是临近下班的时间。没人喜欢延后下班时间，包括头顶工作狂魔称号的樱井。可他的下属表情十分认真，大有与他决一死战的气势，不得不让樱井又坐回椅子上。  
那叠东西主题明确得很，樱井只扫了一眼就看到了好几处写着松本的名字，他们公司往来的业务，资金走向，剩下的一叠纸无非是从侧面、正面、背面全方位证实他们挂着地产公司的名头，行 贿 赂、养 党 派之实。樱井把资料匆匆过了一眼，站起来把资料放进了皮包里，点头说道，“好，这个事情我知道了。”  
“樱井さん，您之后有什么打算？”那些资料耗费了下属不止一个月的时间，他当然不会这么轻易地被一句话打发，“往上级报告？还是让行政部安排人去查？”  
“我们什么也不做。”樱井把皮包合上，在年轻的秘书肩膀拍了拍，“你不会想知道那些钱到底去了谁的口袋。”

冬雨让街道上的一切都变得潮湿且烦人。樱井的车堵在距离他家半条街以外的路上，半个小时内往前动了十来米，他实在是难以忍受车内的空气，干脆丢下司机自己走回家。他的房子在街区后，还需穿过一片小森林似的公园才绕到楼下，进到屋子里时外套已经沾了一层水珠。客厅只有落地灯亮着，樱井把外套脱了走到二楼去，果然看见松本在起居室的沙发上窝着——他家上次装修翻新后只有这里还留着壁炉。松本怕冷，冬天只要他在家里，暖气就没断过。  
“怎么衬衫也湿成这样。”松本抬头看了他一眼，又重新摆弄桌上的几个小花盆。  
“堵车，走回来的。”樱井把他的文件袋递了过去，“你最近也太懒了，就连实习生都能查得一清二楚。”  
“这个项目不是我跟。”松本打开后扫了一眼便放回桌面，“不过我还是会骂他们的。如何？”  
樱井点点头，收拣起纸张和文件袋，逐一投到了壁炉里。纸很快燃起几缕大火，卷到了壁炉底。  
“暖和点了？”他问。  
松本没回答，径自站了起来，“把你的湿衣服脱了。”

谈判是要来往见真章，打炮却只需一眼便能对上，任何事都能拿来做借口。  
他们第一次做也是在樱井的公寓里，另外一套，樱井没想第一次就把人往常住的屋子里带。樱井回家时松本已经在床上睡着了，松本只借用了他的浴袍，身上都是他的浴盐味。那时候松本的头发不像现在这么短，乱乱地贴着脸颊。樱井的动作很轻，钻到被子里松本也没醒，他索性直接开始抚摸松本的皮肤，他们在卫生间亲上时他便觉得松本的腰太细了。  
松本靠在墙上和他接吻，手很用力地按着他的肩，衣料都被抓得印出褶皱。樱井不顾他急促的呼吸，着迷地亲吻他的嘴唇，有那么一会儿他预感到身体开始要变得不受控制。他们松开了一些空间，两人的脸贴的很近，他的手还抓着松本的半边屁股。松本伸出舌头舔了舔他被磨蹭到红润起来的嘴唇，“我是没有关系，但是你和人在卫生间就做起来真的没问题吗，樱井さん。”他的手仍在整理另一边腰侧被樱井拽起来的衬衫下摆，脸上的笑容像是得逞，又像是按捺不住。  
樱井当时碍于门外的人没有动作。现在松本安静地躺在他身下，脸有一半侧在枕头里，并没有对他的触碰有太多反应，只是挣了几下腿，但樱井能感到他的呼吸开始变得粗重，被摸到胸口和腿间的敏感处时皮肤也开始热起来。樱井的动作很轻，被引诱得燥热的身体在无意识中追逐着快感，阴茎被挑逗到勃起，腰腹也扭动着想要更多的爱抚，直到凉凉的润滑液和手指插到松本的体内，他才清醒过来似的睁开眼睛，他的腿正大张着，樱井的手指插在他的身体里，随着深入的动作不断扩张紧致的小穴。松本没有丝毫的害羞，腰主动随着樱井的动作不断地开始颤抖起伏，他问到，“想我了吗？”

樱井狠狠挺了一下腰，一下插到了底，松本被干到浑身发软，上身趴在床面上，被塞满的屁股抬得很高，他被操熟了之后即使只是爱抚和挑逗都会溢出淫水，股间沾着湿淋淋的淫液。松本像是舍不得似的摇晃着向后抬起屁股，想要吃下更多的肉棒。樱井按住他躁动的腰，伸手就打了他的屁股一巴掌，松本被他突然的动作吓了一跳，呜咽着绷紧了身体，把樱井的阳具咬得紧紧的，随着樱井插入的动作不断地呻吟。樱井没有被他的乖顺欺骗，手伸到前面去挑逗着松本的性器。松本早就濒临高潮，因为樱井时轻时缓的动作被磨得难耐，前端才被摸了几下就射了，高潮时也咬着樱井的手臂不放，要他射在里面。

他们在浴室里简单清洗了身体，没有力气再泡澡，泡着泡着估计能睡过去。樱井的部下给他打来电话，樱井远远看见屏幕上的显示就不想接，站在原地没动，松本被吵得烦了，伸长胳膊去够手机，“哪位？”  
那头的部下听出是松本的声音，气都没敢出就挂了电话。  
松本把樱井的手机扔到另一边去，“不要吵我睡觉。”他再次缩回了被子里，“再打过来你出去接。”  
樱井明知道肯定不是什么急事，也明知道松本还睡不着，故意把灯关上，在一片黑里摸摸索索，腿一伸就撞到了床尾凳，松本听见他倒抽了一口气，是真疼到了，忍着笑开了灯，让他赶紧回床上来。

樱井的午饭基本是在他们办公楼内解决的。食堂的卡座通常都空着，小秘书们很有默契地主动坐在独排座位上，卡座预留给职位和家庭背景数得上数的前辈。樱井揣着一个便当盒出电梯时刚好碰到了他的死对头七海行政秘书长，他显然是已经用食完毕，后面跟着几个人，都是熟脸。  
“今天改吃沙拉了？真不像你啊。”所有人都知道樱井进不了厨房，某年年会有个胆大的同期将樱井的段子编到年贺状上去，一下就变成了科室内广为流传的梗。七海眯起了眼睛，“还是又勾搭上哪里的贤妻良母？樱井さん胃口真好啊。”  
“是啊，松本特制爱妻便当。”樱井把便当盒端了起来，上面贴着松本写的留言，他还没来得及撕，“你夸他贤妻良母他肯定很高兴。”  
“能让松本家的小公子给你做饭，你哄人的技术倒是日以增进了，樱井さん。”七海被震得不轻，“你是松本集团的狗吗？”  
“你们那边拿到松本财团的钱可比我拿的多，骂谁呢。”樱井脸上仍维持着笑眯眯的表情，“不介意的话，我还有便当要吃，失陪了。”  
松本他再怎么上不了台面，眼下还是在樱井那里占着一亩三分地，且樱井还对这片地情根深种、情有独钟，动不得。

他们做过的第二天樱井直接睡到了十一点。他还没彻底清醒就听到厨房有动静，连忙爬起来看情况。这是他童年阴影的后遗症，他们家不请厨师，在厨房折腾的除了母亲没有别人。  
松本坚持养生，水果要吃新鲜的，也从不吃外卖——他出生的时候身体不好，多病，小时候瘦得像一片纸，真是风都能吹倒，父母好不容易安排两个医生三个保姆把他养大，怎么样都不许他养坏身体，立誓要让小儿子在孤岛上也能自己活得白白胖胖。  
松本在厨房做了一锅炒饭，除了炒饭他还要配菜沙拉，厨房当然是没有蔬菜的，他不知道什么时候去哪买了一堆，这时还在削皮。樱井醒得及时，松本对他也尚且满意，留人坐下，樱井被他在厨房忙碌的身姿打动，心系那口炒饭，还在旁边假意嘘寒问暖，要不要帮忙。松本从来都是一个人过惯了，没在人家里睡过几次，况且这厨房樱井显然比他更不熟悉。  
樱井第三次问他要不要帮忙时，松本终于不耐烦地推了樱井一把，让他出去瞎忙活。  
樱井这间公寓的厨房不大，开放式的流理台活像一个储物柜似的堵在中间位置，他们就在旁边放了椅子开始吃Brunch。樱井的吃相说不上文雅，咬水果和勺子都很大口，松本没见过他这个位置的人吃饭这么不端庄——这么说或许不太准确，樱井显然身具良好家庭的家教，储物柜里也摆着满当当的食具和各类酒杯，在人前很是端庄得体，拿得出手——不过吃得腮帮子鼓鼓的样子倒是挺可爱的。  
樱井偶尔会在厨房流理台边上等松本把饭做好，手机和报纸都不看了，就在那里巴巴等吃。那天他们吃咖喱，冰箱里有一盒毛豆，于是樱井就在吧台上剥豆子，还剥得很毛糙，西蓝花都能拆得七零八落，松本给他一个柠檬，让他边上切着玩去。有一阵子樱井很忙，那个时候他们吃饭的时间甚至多于做爱。樱井握着他的手作出一副很珍爱的样子，拿脸颊蹭蹭，又在手背假模假样地亲一口，说可累坏了吧，松本用挂着银戒的大拇指戳在他腮帮子上，说你少来这套，该吃饭就吃饭。  
他不信，可也没阻止樱井说这些乱七八糟的话，甜言蜜语没人不喜欢听。

但是人都有一己私心，在只有两个人的房间内，隔着衣服看和脱了衣服看，到底还是不一样。见过多一面的不同，于是以为他待自己和所有人都不同了。

后来做着做着日久天长的，樱井带着松本去了他常住的公寓，那里的厨房更大一些，松本对冰箱空间甚是满意，他早就不满小厨房的冰箱，多次提出他们可以去他的房子里住，可樱井的时间总排不过来。松本家给松本润在公司挂了个职位，他只需每个月到公司露一个面便可月入百万，每天闲着在家除了养花就是看股票涨停，打高尔夫逛酒会，活像个小老头。樱井看松本坨在壁炉旁边的样子，说家里就差几个香炉供着你了。  
松本没理会他，扯起一截袖口擦眼镜，樱井又去不知道哪个角落给他找眼镜布，松本那件毛衣袖子上全是粗针洞洞，能擦得干净才有鬼。

 

樱井的父亲是自民党的干事长，樱井本人则不在他父亲左右，留在行政部门，安稳地当那几十个副秘书长其中的一个，松本不知道他们家是不是要把他往常务次长位置上推，樱井的工作行程说忙也不忙，还有时间和他去看电影逛书店，说闲也不闲，有时候写文件写到松本十几天都见不到他的面，不仅连轴转起来没个完，还得时不时出差，偶尔土产居然比樱井本人先到家，松本才记起来他又到哪儿公干去。  
周末樱井又出差了一趟，回到东京时又赶上堵车，人已经在车上磨得没脾气了，司机停车时他才记起来今天是回家吃饭的日子，眼下没别的选，只能提着给松本润带的那盒赤福进门。这个时间家里早就食毕晚饭，还好桌子未收，樱井连忙到桌子边上坐下。他妈妈阳子看一眼手信就知道这个量不是买回家的，也不说破，给樱井热了预留好的饭菜端出来。弟弟妹妹都不在，想是已经出门，他父亲的报纸和眼镜都放在桌边，不知道人到了哪儿。  
家里的菜才是最治愈的，樱井暂时脱离了一路行程下来的辛苦，喝汤喝到呛喉咙，阳子一言难尽地看着他，“你今天又从哪来，怎么连饭都吃不饱？”  
“刚出差，一路都没吃东西，快死在车里了。”樱井的右边脸颊因为塞着米饭鼓起来，说话也因此变得含含糊糊。  
“哦，我倒是听说你被喂得流油。”樱井俊从隔断后走出来，回到他的主位座上，重新翻起了报纸。阳子不想掺和他们俩之间的对话，把洗了一半的碗也留在洗水槽里，马上离开了厨房。  
“您又听到那些乱七八糟的小道消息。”樱井翔低头看了眼自己宽了一个号的衬衫，“他们又说什么？”  
“你怎么不反省你又说什么了。”他爸爸抖报纸的声音好像是在抖刀片，干脆利落得很，“七海君和你没有利益冲突，本来你们是一条线的，偏要弄得这么难看？”  
“上学的时候他就看不顺眼我。”樱井翔并不打算再提上班的破事，这团线扯起来就没个完了，“啊，要是你想知道他从松本财团那里拿了多少钱，我可以把帐出给你看。”  
“这种事情你知道就行。”  
樱井俊等着他再往下说，可樱井翔只吃饭，餐桌沉默了有那么几分钟的时间，做父亲的还是忍不住从报纸里抬起头来问，“松本财团现在怎么样？”  
“好得很，”樱井翔吊够了父亲的胃口，还是给了人一个台阶，“松本润也好得很。”  
“你还要和他纠缠到什么时候？今年你就三十岁了。玩够了吗？”  
“如今我的位置要比五年前稳固得多。再往上几级都可以。您想要安排相亲就安排，只要不把消息送到他那里就行，免得断了七海君的财路。”  
樱井翔已经懒得和父亲再绕弯子说话了，他把碗筷收好，起身离桌。

樱井到家时已经很晚，松本不在。一个人在这么大的屋子里难免有点寂寞，樱井干脆把文件袋搬到卧室工作。他依次确认了明天的行程，连带查看手机，里头没有松本的预留信息。樱井也没问他在哪，对着手机屏幕念叨，活该吃不到手信。  
他今天过得太累，淋浴之后就瘫在床上睡着了。

床边传来的动静让樱井知道是松本回来了。他身上没有一丝酒气，是蒸腾的热。松本穿着一件黑色的丝绸睡袍，带子系得很松。他头发还湿着，手脚并用地爬过床的一边来给樱井一个吻，“醒着？”  
“你吵醒我。”樱井抱怨道。松本笑着按着他的胸口，骑到樱井的腰上，“手信呢？我没找到。”  
“我爸吃了。”樱井任由松本在他身上又摸又揉。松本没如他所料地对他的这番说辞发表什么意见，“还有呢？”  
“他劝我去相亲。”  
“嗯，嗯，还有呢？”  
“你再摸我就硬了，松本君。”  
松本放开手，故意往后压在樱井的胯骨上，“这就硬了？”  
“我想你。”樱井很直接地动了动腰，松本差点按不住。丝质的睡袍很滑，松本一下就往后摔坐到了床上，他忍不住笑，“真有精神。”  
“没办法嘛。”樱井坐起身来，环住松本的细腰，从对方的嘴唇一直吻到了敏感的耳垂，手也从睡袍一侧轻易地摸入松本的腿间，即使是松本下意识地推拒反应也没能停下他的动作。  
“这几天看人穿西装都看腻了，还是在家看你穿睡衣比较幸福。”  
“少拿我和你们那群油腻的同事比。”  
松本低下眼睛去咬樱井的嘴唇。长久的做爱让他不满足于爱抚的撩拨，越是唇舌相贴的纠缠越让人火大。樱井趁他还没不耐烦之前停止了亲吻，伸手去够床头放着的润滑液。  
“后面已经开始有点湿了哦。”  
沾着润滑液的手指一开始就插得很深，异物感很明显，手指在敏感的肠道里小幅度地抽插，樱井的拇指抵在松本的股缝按揉，快感也顺着脊椎骨蔓延到身体各处，他的身体不受控地颤抖，一直没忍住呻吟，受不了似的喘得很厉害。松本一直很敏感，越轻柔的触碰和挑逗越能让他烦躁，樱井深知他受不了这种荤话，仍旧故意贴着他的耳朵说，“里面吸得好紧啊，松本君。”  
“唔嗯……”  
敏感点被碰到了。怀里的身体猛地痉挛了一下，两人的股间早就被松本的淫液弄得乱七八糟，他无助地攀着樱井的肩，忍受着令人难耐的扩张。手指当然比不上男人的阳具来得刺激，但饥渴的小穴已经难以抵住抽插的快感，张合着含住进出不停的手指，渴望更多的触碰。松本再次被插到绷紧了身体，他将樱井按倒在床上，把嘴唇边的唾液用手背抹掉。然后松本握住勃起的阴茎，主动坐了上去。  
熟悉的快感一下就让松本的身体没有了抵抗的力气，他重重地坐了下去，快感让松本满足得浑身发抖，淫液顺着硬挺的肉棒流到了床单上。樱井没有动，松本只能自己抬腰吃下整个变大的阴茎，骑乘使他坐得太深了，男人的阳具在自己身体里勃勃跳动着。松本缓了一会儿，撑起腰来动作，让樱井能够更用力地插进去。松本的身体很烫，很快被肉棒干得脑袋昏沉，眼睛也有点涣散，奶奶地叫着樱井的名字，“翔君……太大了，嗯……好舒服、啊、啊——”  
樱井被他咬住下唇的表情迷惑，将松本拉下身来吻他，短暂的亲吻过后樱井便将舌头退了出来，手指伸到松本被磨蹭得湿红的嘴唇中，毫不温柔地玩弄着松本的舌头，松本狼狈地舔着他的手指，唾液从无法闭合的嘴角溢出。松本浑身都湿漉漉的，渴望到了极点，忍不住夹住了樱井腰侧，小狗一样含糊不清地呜咽起来。樱井翻身将松本的腿压到了床面上，黏黏糊糊的股间、红肿的小穴都被打开了，阴茎从上整根插入，松本发出了哭泣似的呻吟。樱井顾不上玩弄他，喘息声里都带着难耐的情欲，“还想要更多？”  
“想要、啊、要……”  
“要我？还是要这个？”  
滚烫的阳具不断地深深顶入，刺激着松本最忍受不住的敏感位置。  
“要翔君……唔嗯、嗯……要……”  
松本胡乱点着头，光被樱井用力磨了几下就受不了了，小穴潮吹似的喷水。松本的阴茎也跳动着射出几股精液，身体在极致的高潮中含紧了体内的肉棒，樱井在他高潮时也没松开，一下一下狠狠地操弄，直到他将精液完全射进了松本的身体。松本根本提不起任何反抗的意见，任由樱井把他操得浑身发抖。  
直到他们在浴缸里泡得昏昏欲睡时，樱井还一直盯着松本肩上的咬痕和疤看。那不是平时留的伤口，纹路很吓人。咬痕再深，一周左右就能恢复正常的皮肤状态，那些疤是他们第一次做的时候樱井就看到的。  
他没有问。  
松本也没有说起。

松本睡到第二天下午身体还没能恢复好。他带着一身腰酸背痛去公司，他们最近的某个项目卡在了半路，流程一直没能顺利走完，董事会开了几次也没找到原因。通常这些事情轮不到松本过手，都由他姐姐松本汐来忙，可这回就连姐姐的手段也过不去了。  
他们的董事会人很难齐，座位空着几个，助理站在后面端着平板连线开会。松本坐在他姐姐旁边，还没开始就被樱井的电话震了一下。本来他没想接，樱井连打了两次，于是松本只能在姐姐的眼刀下躲到走廊外接了电话。  
“开会？”  
樱井的声音隔着手机也听得让松本耳朵麻了一下。他们早上并无温存的时间，松本急着接电话还有一点私心。可惜松本知道这么打过来的电话肯定有事，他也不惊讶于樱井的消息灵通，只是把手机握紧了一点，“是。怎么了？”  
“你们家的项目我看了，是七海那边卡的。不过他没出手，另动了其他部门。”  
“在你管辖范围内吗？樱井さん。”  
“在。”  
松本放了心，忍不住抱怨道，“那也不急着打这个电话啊，要被姐姐骂了。”反正之后姐姐肯定会因此唠叨，松本理直气壮地埋怨樱井，“你们这个时候不是还在上班？”  
“晚上我们去哪里吃饭？”樱井拐着弯子岔话题，他看了看表，“我秘书应该把批过的文件带过去给你了，对他友善点。”  
“我有时候真怀疑我在你们同事心里什么形象。”  
松本走到围栏旁边站着，很快发现了那个抱着文件的小秘书，他刚到前台，一脸疑惑又十万火急地到处打量着。与樱井预料的不同，他旁边还跟着一个明显是上级的西装男，松本不认得他的后脑勺，等到他们上楼才认出来是小林政务次长，和樱井不是一拨人，显然是冲着松本来的。

松本向来不是很招政界人士待见，他和樱井睡了这么些年，早就被套上狐狸精在世的称号，无论到哪都被指指点点，万万没想到还有和这群人打交道的一天。小林先生和松本谈的是私事，讲得也很直白，只要他在樱井面前张嘴把项目名提一提，企划案往樱井书桌上几叠文件里塞一塞，五千万就马上打到他卡上绝不含糊，也不用他多说一句话。他来的时候提着一手提箱的钱，没打开，放在皮沙发边上，走的时候并不带走，算是定金。  
旁边的小秘书倒没敢坐，松本公司的流程批审文件双手端着呈上，死都不敢在松本斑斑驳驳的颈子上看第二眼。  
松本没直接答应，憋了一天，临睡前还是没忍住，伸腿往坐在床边揉眼睛的樱井大腿上踹了一jio，“你的事情怎么这么多，还偏要找我浪费时间。”  
樱井被他弄一头雾水，等松本如此这般说完了才开始笑，“人家五千万买你吹吹枕边风你还不乐意，当零用钱收下其实也不是什么大事。”  
松本当然不乐意，“你才是奸商，哪天有空明码标价列出来给你那群同伙，肯定挨骂的还是我。”  
樱井把他的腿放回去，自己也随着那条边缝钻进了被子，“这么多年你还介意这个？”  
松本皱着眉毛说，“不介意，但是每次都浪费时间总在做亏本买卖。”  
樱井哈哈大笑，“你倒越来越精。”

可惜小林先生不是什么善茬，等了一周没见动静，钱也被退回来了，知道他俩肯定通了气。樱井的父亲确实动不了，小林先生还只能在樱井翔身上做文章。樱井翔卡在秘书的位置上几年不动，也确实是太有耐心，他这个年纪的人哪个不是死都要往上爬？他倒乐得清闲，转身就勾搭上了松本家，把松本润抓得死死的，不仅把小公子玩弄得团团转，还让松本润一心向他，越来越难动。他们私下集了一回，知道樱井的行程，便找人给他放了一枪，正打在樱井的左边手臂上，血溅当场。那天樱井穿了身浅色的西装，更是惊倒群众、吓坏安保。樱井被马上送出会场，路上他昏昏沉沉地坚持要拐道回家，让人叫了家里的医生，没去附近的医院。  
他们离樱井家不算远，司机又把车开得飞快，到家里时医生居然还没赶到，是松本给他换的止血绷带。  
松本身上也有不少疤，年轻时候留的，也受过一些擦边的枪伤，处理起来显然比簇拥着樱井的文员们有经验得多。樱井还记得松本给起居室新换了一条手工地毯，扯着松本的手说道，“我不要洗地毯……”  
“你还死不了，别装可怜了。”松本被他的胳膊蹭了一身血，心疼都来不及，哪还有精神管地毯的事？

一个小时后樱井的爸爸派人接的医生终于到达，樱井得以捆着胳膊公休一个月，他们索性出国逛了一圈，在这期间，樱井特地把松本身上的疤都数得清清楚楚，无一遗漏，总算了了一桩心事。回来的时候樱井的胳膊就能吊着上班了，在这期间松本倒是照顾得勤，拆开石膏那天他比樱井本人还激动，再三确认樱井通过医生的检查之后便放了心，让樱井赶紧滚回去上班。  
从这事之后樱井倒是不用再处理相亲的事了，他父亲大概又听了哪里传的小道消息。

樱井的位置越堆越高，终于到了顶。松本有心给他搞个大点的趴庆祝，还是被拒绝了，樱井在慈善晚会上正正经经地拉他碰杯，香槟里掺着花生味，糖味，薄荷味，闻着就很便宜。那个慈善会甚至不是松本办的，处处可见省钱、健康、向上、正直的活动精神。松本逛了一圈回来，对着樱井皱起脸，表情气鼓鼓的，“你当我养不起你啊？”  
“不敢。”樱井捏着香槟杯，杯口特地压低了一些，眼睛还是笑得弯弯的，“请多关照。”

 

-完-


End file.
